Origins of a blader
by Ser12rt
Summary: Pure filler until I know what to do with Dangan Ronpa: MFB. Enjoy and R&R, the criticism is appreciated.


**So, it's been a while, admittedly...Dangan Ronpa is going nowhere, don't worry, but I've just got writer's block. I also want to start making longer, more thought out and planned chapters, which is gonna take a while to force myself. Anyway, this is more of a backstory to my OC that is appearing in The Fragment of Treachery and Gemstone Warriors; John Mays, who may be called something else in the future, it's quite a bad name.**

 **Chapter 1: Country hopping.**

If you were to take one look at the currently 14 year old boy of English descent, crowded by his always growing, irritated family, you'd see haunting, dull eyes that could mask emotion like it was their sole purpose. John Mays was miserable, although that was something he was almost permanently. But he held one key item in his life that would hold him through all the hatred. A singular, powerful Beyblade that he had poured his heart and soul into to train and master. A sudden turn of his families head. They noticed a mirthless chuckle pass his lips, his humour hiding in his head. "I say I poured my soul into this beauty, though the status of me having a soul is quite questionable."

The family you would meet if you ever had the fortune or misfortune to encounter the boy, depending on who you were was quite...it's hard to describe, actually, we'll just skip describing them all. Put it this way; couple having such tight, noble English blood in your veins means you have no freedom to live and pursue dreams, you're only allowed to do what your family wants you to do, and if you want otherwise, it's just misery as they shut you down without mercy. No wonder he had hatched a small little plan ready for their arrival. Oh yes, we forgot to mention that, didn't we?

Well, the Mays family had quickly took a tour through Germany, needing a break from lounging in the damp, miserable countryside residence they had been known to live in. It was intriguing, meeting different cultures, talking to people who weren't highly annoying and posh, seeing common townsfolk talk and interact with one another brought a little spark of emotion in John's eyes. Was this what it was like to be...free? Yes, free, that's what these people were, and he was a pathetic little bird trapped in a cage. But now, his parents had made a fatal mistake. Japan, the home of beyblading would be the next place the family visited, and that's where the escape would take place.

A private jet. The luxury was wasted on John, he saw no point to it, why fly privately when you can meet different people and get there at the same time? Thankfully, it had one use or the boy would of just refused to do anything but curl up in ball when he saw it. It offered escape. As it was a validated private jet, there wasn't anything annoying like security to pass through, if you can lose yourself in the crowds, you have so much chance to escape. An uneventful flight, as always. Silence throughout the craft except the noise of those powerful engines tearing the sky apart like it was paper. Arriving, John was quick to rush off the plane, panting as he stared into Japan.

It was...beautiful. There was no other word that could come to mind, even in his now matured, distant state. Just how could one singular country end up being so nice to see and experience!? It wasn't much, but those hidden grey eyes of his seemed to spark with a sense of purpose. No more, no more oppression of expectation, he would be his own man from now on, no matter if he became a pathetic sight to look at. Family is family, but he was ready to move on and leave them behind for good, now. Taking one step forward, he quickly dropped his suitcase and took out his Bey. Hellfire Kronos 145WD, the mythical bey that was hidden away in England, a bey similar to Pegasus in the sense that it was the one to choose it's master.

Not yet, however. For now, he just finally did what he had been waiting to do for a few years now. Run, run and never turn back, run and embrace his fate. And it's the exact thing John did. With legs that were built perfectly for running, the boy sprang forward with unbound speed, parting the crowd as they all stared at the slight blur passing them, silent footfalls leaving no room for his family to use an echo. He had finally walked out the door and sighed, feeling the hot, crystal Japanese sun beat down on his neck, he quickly pulled up the collar on his shirt to conceal it and hopefully prevent major burns. Taking flight once more, he bobbed and weaved through the crowd. Apologising profusely as he passed multiple people and felt arms collide multiple times, knowing he was well hidden in the crowds that would he would grow to be familiar with in Japan.

Inventory check. His cash was all there and accounted for. 250,000 Yen, a mobile phone wiped blank with 30 different numbers blocked that could trace him, Beyblade, launcher, cleaning kit and dock, check. Good. His supplies were waiting for him at an apartment he had rented out completely, sighing as he approached the door. Alphabet and numerical characters had combined in order to hold this fortress of solitude down. He stepped inside and looked around, sighing as all the lights were off. A duffel bag with a note was waiting for him, neat writing there for him to see. "I got the money, and a bit of a bonus. That was kind, boy. I put some extra supplies in here for you, due to generosity. Take care for me and don't get hurt." How kind. Probably the nicest thing he'd seen in years.

"Hey, bud. It's hard to write about this, but if we're gonna potentially die, it's worth making sure people knew we were people, right?" A mature, older male with long, grey hair neatly arranged with a gold clip in the back gently rubbed John's shoulder, sighing. "You're brave, for doing this."

"Tsubasa...none of us are going to die, alright? We'll find or fight our way out of here, whether that psychopath likes it or not. Now come on, Gingka and the others are waiting." The diary was now shut, hidden in a secret compartment no one would ever know about except him and the eagle blader. Oh well, they would die, most likely, but at least now, anyone who sees this is reminded people are humans.

 **Short, I know, but it's more of a prologue. John Mays singing off, folks, have a great day and except an update over Christmas or Boxing Day!**


End file.
